


Animal cannibals

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Any group with both real people and nsfw combined gtfa from this, Avian Tommyinnit, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dont send to tommy i will literally delete this, Gen, Its semi cannibalism i guess, Not rpf based on the hybrid or whatever the fuck that smp is named, Yeah basically thats the entire fics, chickeninnit, maybe i will delete this, so you know how chicken can eat other chicken, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was hungry.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	Animal cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> In case you dont read tags, yes this has gore and blood. It also contain some swear.
> 
> The title were inspired by a soundtrack from possibly from michigan called animal cannibal, i know the meaning of the song is far from what ever the hell this fic is. But like, it sound fucking cool.

_ He was hungry. _

Tommy has been lost in the wood for days, he can’t seem to find any fresh food resources nor a village.

_ He was lost. _

_ He has was starving. _

_ He was hungry. _

And he would do **anything** to get his hands on any foods. **Anything**

Tommy gliding wings feather has been twisted in a wild direction and dirtied with dirt, his iconic red and white tee was also damaged and ripped, followed along with his damaged ripped apart cargo pants, His white skin was dirtied with cuts and dirt.

_ The sun was shining. _

Tommy walked through the forest with an aching stomach trying to find any possible edible food, he heard a chirping sound across behind a bush.

Tommy walk silently toward the bush and peek through the bundle of leafs to reveal aflocks of chicken which consist of two rooster and bunch of hens, they were all seem to be busy using their foot to dig down some seed and food.

  
_Tommy thought of eating them_

But heres the thing, Tommy might be hungry but he was a herbivore, everytime he would put his tounge in any contact With meat he would end up being nauseause or even throwing up. 

But heres another thing, He was also dying from starvation, it is better to atleast have something for his stomach to digest than trying to find an edible food he could eat with a big risk of never finding one and ended up dying from starvation.

So Tommy make a move and silently stalk forward to the flocks of chicken, Tommy was aiming to atleast killed off one of the hens.

When Tom was close enough, he lunged and succesfully grabbed one of the hen, he quickly choked the chick by squishing his feathery hand around the chicken neck, the hen was squirming and scratching his feet at Tommy hands to try and make him release his grip around his necks. the flocks of chicken that were there has scattered away from where Tommy position is.

Tom was getting more impatiently hungry as he try to kill this goddamn chicken faster. He grew more and more impatient as the chicken keep squirming and scratching his arm with his feet talon drawing a little droplets blood from the little cut the talons of the chicken made.

He grew more and more hungry and impatient at how stubborn this chicken wont die, the grip on the chick neck tightened, the chicken still struggles, it struggles, it won’t stop.

Something in his brain snaps as he swiftly dug his teeth throught the chicken throat, with the help with his more than average unholy sharp canine fangs he succesfully rip pieces of the chicken throats off.

Blood splashes all over Tom’s face as the chicken ripped out throat sprayed all the blood that was disconnected from transfering it to the chick brain.

with a proud hum, Tommy crouched and feasted raw on the chicken.

—

“What the fuck”

Tommy snaps back as his brain snapped from whatever the hell just happened.

As Tommy scans his surrounding he see blood everywhere, in his face, his clothes, his feather and the grass. 

He then notice the carcass laying in front of him, it look bloodied and gorish as it looked like a savage animal has preyed on it.

Tommy than was shocked as he realized what  he has done, his bloodied hand, his bloodied feather, bloodied teeth, bloodied clothe, his satisfied stomach.

He was nauseous, he can’t believed it, why did he do it? he feels like he was gonna throw up, he feels like it,  _ but he didn’t. _

Apart of him cheered that he has  eaten the poor innocent chicken, that he was full and getting his strenght back up, that he has  _ killed  _ it.

Tom breath heavily as he stands up and steps away from the chicken carcass, he stares at how gorey the carcass is. _Was he really that hungry?_

Tommy then procceed to turn and walks away, he then share one last glance at the carcass and continou to walk away far far far away from where the carcass lays, deepening into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Salmonella were contracted in this fic. He’s too dumb to realize that there is other way to get foods.
> 
> My writing sucks. This is my first time. Go ahead give me critism i need it.


End file.
